Cycle
by imawalrus
Summary: Ichiraku’s ramen bar through two generations of young, blond, ramenloving Hokages.


Comparing Naruto to Yondaime… sort of.

Everyone in the village knew the kid; it was hard not to. The adults knew him as the demon container. The kids knew him through their parents' warnings. He's an uncouth, wild brat, they learned. They learned to tease the orphaned boy with the harsh words their parents said behind closed doors.

The old man had caught glimpses of Uzumaki as the boy ran wildly through the village and past the ramen bar. However one day the child didn't run past and instead in, coming to a stop right in front of the counter. Teuchi had stared down at the blonde child wondering what the brat was up to.

A dirty hand dropped a meager handful of money on the counter. "Gimme whatever that buys me." Teuchi watched as the boy's brow furrowed in thought. "Please," he said finally.

He looked at the dirty money and the thin face and sighed. "Sure thing, but it won't be much."

A customer was a customer and these days Ichiraku's didn't have quite as much business as it had once had from the young Yondaime Hokage. The recently deceased Hokage had often brought a large group of friends to Ichiraku's once week. At that time the ramen bar had been more popular filled with villagers hoping to catch a glimpse of the young Hokage eating in the village with his friends.

But now… the people had stopped eating there.

Teuchi turned around with the small bowl that Uzumaki's money bought. "Itadakimasu!" the boy cried gratefully and dug into his food hungrily. "This is really good," he said happily and ate quickly until there was nothing left. "Thanks, mister!"

And just like that he was gone.

Teuchi didn't see the boy for another two days.

"I'm back, mister," the boy announced when he entered. "I have more money, so does that get me a bigger bowl?"

Teuchi counted out the money on the counter. "Yes it does, and you'll even get fish in it."

The boy's eyes grew wide. "Wow. That's worth saving up the money for two days."

He frowned slightly hearing that, but didn't say anything.

This was a common occurrence. Naruto would pop in to get a bowl of ramen and then he would show up two days later for another bowl. This went on for nearly a month before Naruto walked in slowly one day and sat down without putting out any money.

"I don't have any money this time, mister, so is it okay if I just sit here a bit."

The boy looked so sad that Teuchi just had to ask, "What happened?"

"Some older kids pushed me around and stole the money I was saving up," he sniffled rubbing at his nose.

"Well, then you can just come back tomorrow."

Naruto shook his head. "No, it'll take me another two days to save up enough."

"What do you eat when you don't eat here?"

"Sandaime will stop by sometimes with food. Or I get whatever leftovers other restaurants are willing to give me," Naruto shrugged. "As long as I wash the dishes for an hour."

"And all you get are leftovers?" Teuchi asked. Naruto nodded. "If you work for me I'll give you free meals, how does that sound? I'll even pay you."

"Pay me?" Naruto asked like the idea was completely new to him.

"Yep. Then you won't have to worry about bullies stealing your money and you can eat anywhere else you want to."

And that was the beginning of a good relationship.

Teuchi got to watch as Naruto grew and stopped being a pushover and instead would get any bullies back by pulling tricks and pranks. Sometimes Sandaime would stop in with Naruto to have a bowl of ramen. Then Umino Iruka accompanied Naruto. Naruto stopped taking free meals from Teuchi insisting instead that he work for money and pay for his meals.

For many years Iruka and Naruto were a common sight at Ichiraku's.

Steadily Naruto's friends grew. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Hatake Kakashi, Nara Shikamaru, and Hyuuga Neji were only some of the friends that could be seen eating ramen with Naruto.

Then one day Naruto walked into the shop, twenty-four years old and newly inducted as the Rokudaime. He sat down and ate ramen for lunch and continued to do so religiously every day.

And just like once before Ichiraku's was more popular, filled with villagers hoping to catch a glimpse of the young Hokage eating in the village with his friends.


End file.
